Color Me Different
by Cera Toynbee
Summary: Kurt Wagner has been a prisoner of a 'mutant control' organization for 7 years. When a new mutant is brought in, Kurt feels obligated to give him the chance he never had.
1.

Okay I'll confess. I'm completely stuck on Out of the Shadows. So, to freshen up my creativity, I started this story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Color Me Different  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
Mutant. Homo-superior. Beings with extraordinary abilities.  
  
Human. Homo-sapien. Beings with the ability to make a mutant's life a nightmare.  
__________________________________________  
  
(Compound X, Cell 527)  
  
Prisoner 354-1183 aka Kurt Wagner stared dejectedly through the bars of his cell. He barely noticed the cuffs and chains that held him to the wall or the mutation-disabling collar that circled his neck. They were just factors of his enviroment, nothing more. They couldn't affect him. Very few things could.  
  
At the sound of footsteps, the German-born mutant's yellow eyes brightened in alert. He had learned to stay alert. The stone faced guards were dragging a boy of about 15 towards the cells. The boy was fighting them every step of the way. Kurt briefly wondered why one so young was in here, but then he noticed the boys appearance. The boy was about 5.3, abnormally short for his age, and he had large, strange, blue-yellow eyes. His hair was was spikey and bright green, while his skin was a yellowish-green color.   
  
Kurt shook his head. It was hard enough just to be a mutant. If you were mutated in appearance, God help you. Glancing down at his own blue-furred body, with it's three-fingered hands and two-toed feet, Kurt once again shook his head. He was still waiting for God to come through.  
  
Kurt remembered something he had heard a long time ago. If you want help, first you must help another. Kurt looked over at the frightened teen as the guards shoved him into the cell with Kurt. As the guards clamped shackles to his wrists and ankles, then fastened the collar around his neck, the teen stared at Kurt.  
  
'Don't worry, young one.' Kurt thought, 'You are not alone.'  
_________________________________________  
  
Mortimer Toynbee stared at the blue, elf-like man that was chained to the wall. The man's piercing yellow eyes stared back at him and Mortimer looked away with a shudder. He didn't realize the guards were still there until one of them kicked him in the side of the head. He yelped in pain and tried to move away. As the guard advanced he did the only thing he could think of.   
  
Mortimer struck out with his tongue, using it to yank the guards legs out from under him. The guard swore peversly as he tried to regain his feet. The second guard, seeing what happened, cursed and kicked Mortimer in the throat. Mortimer suddenly couldn't breathe. He tried to gasp in air, but it wasn't enough.   
  
He blacked out.  
_______________________________________________  
  
Kurt flinched as he saw one of the guards kicked th boy in the throat. He watched as the teen blacked out from lack of air and hoped he wasn't seriously hurt. The guards, seeing that the boy was unconscious, left.   
  
Kurt sighed. He had been only 13 when he had fist came here. Even though 7 years had passed, he still held on hope that he would get out of this nightmare one day. But now, looking at the limp body on the ground, he knew he wasn't going anywhere with out this boy.  
  
'Nowhere. So help me God.'  
_______________________________________________  
  
So, what do you think? REVIEW!  



	2. 

  
  
Hey, hey, hey! Chapter 2 is here, ya'll and I ain't goin' nowhere! Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
Color me Different- Present Situation  
  
  
________________________________  
  
Mortimer blinked slowly. Everything was a blur. He heard a soft voice from somewhere in the dark. "Are you awake, child?" Mortimer sat up quickly, ignoring the sudden dizziness that overcame him. "Who's there?" He whispered. He tried to get in a more comfortable position, when he realized his legs and arms were chained. "Oh, God."  
  
As his vision cleared, he could make out a shape on the wall. He quickly realized it was a person. A person who was chained just like he was.  
  
"Oh, God."   
________________________________  
  
Kurt heard the fear in the boy's quiet words. It struck his heart. Kurt was surprised. In the years he had been here, he had learned that caring was a waste of time. No one returned it. Kurt had become as cold as the bigots who had locked him in this nightmare. And now, when he had thought there wasn't a speck of compassion left in him, he felt himself pitying this boy.   
  
"Child," he tried again, "are you alright?" He stared in to the blackness, waiting for a reply. When it came, Kurt was surprised by the calm in the voice. "Yeah. For now, I guess. Who are you?" Kurt opened his mouth to say the numbers he had become accustomed to, when the words 'Kurt Wagner' popped out. He mentally slapped himself. 'Hey, that stung!' replied the voice in his head. Kurt shook his head. 'Mein Gott!' Now I hearing voices!' Instead of focusing on the probability of being insane, Kurt asked the boy his name.  
  
"Mortimer Toynbee." The boy replied and with that, they went through a kind of 'twenty questions' inquisition of each other. Kurt smiled. He liked this kid. Quiet and cynical, but still a kid. Kurt had one last question, though. "If you've looked like you do since you were born, how did they not find you sooner?"  
  
Mortimer let out a small laugh. "I hid."  
__________________________________  
  
Mortimer woke up hours later. Still half-asleep, he tried to stand up before remembering he was chained down. Sighing, he searched for the yellow eyes that served as his only visual link to his prison mate.  
  
Nothing. So, he tried another method. "Kurt." He whispered. Then he saw the two yellow dots that identified Kurt. Suddenly, the yellow eyes grew twice as bright. "Mortimer! You lived on the streets, right?" Mortimer had no idea where he was going with this. "Um, yeah?" He said hesitantly. When Kurt replied, Mortimer could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"So, you know how to pick locks?"  
______________________________________  
  
So, what do you think? And there IS a point ot this story. I think it's fitting for the only two mutants that ncan climb walls to be friends. REVIEW!  
  



	3. 

Hey, I'm back. Here is the third chapter. Enjoy. (Oh, by the way, I don't own these characters, Stan Lee does. All, I can do is mess with them.)  
  
  
Color Me Different- Gateway unto Oblivion  
________________________________________  
  
Kurt waited anxiously for Mortimer's reply. It had been silent for the past five minutes. Suddenly, Kurt felt himself falling forward on to the cold floor. Stunned, he laid there without moving. He felt a firm grasp enclose his arm and pulled him to his feet. He found himself looking into a pair of odd, blue-yellow eyes.   
  
"That answer your question?" Kurt smiled. Yeah, it did. Mortimer bit his lower lip in thought. "I not sure how to get the collars off, though." He sounded a little defeated. Kurt grinned, showing off his fangs.   
  
"I am."  
_________________________________________  
  
Mortimer tried to remain still as Kurt felt around the collar, searching for the clasp. "You see," he said, "the guards are idiots. They think if the have us chained up, there is no way we can take the collar off. So, they don't secure it well enough. It leaves a pretty good chance for someone to escape if they get out of the chains." True to his words, a moment later, the collar popped off. Within another minute, Kurt's was off as well.  
  
Kurt glanced out of the cell. "Only thing is, there's an alarm on the collar." With these words spoked, Kurt suddenly disappeared. Mortimer's strange eyes grew even larger in surprise. Kurt reappeared in a cloud of smoke outside their cell. He hurridly unlocked the door. "Come on!" Kurt shouted. Mortimer followed without hesitation.  
  
Now, the hard part began.  
_______________________________________  
  
Sergent Kingsly stared at the wall, half-asleep. When the alarm went off, he fell out of his chair, startled. Looking up at the screen, his jaw dropped open. Picking himself up off the floor, Kingsly started to shout.  
  
"Code 5, code 5! The mutants have escaped!"  
_______________________________________  
  
What do you think? Please REVIEW!  



	4. Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,  
  
  
I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing Color Me Different. Due to an intense dislike of this fic by me, the author, and lack of further inspiration, I think it best that this come to an end.  
  
The conclusion is as follows: Mortimer and Kurt escape with minor injuries but are spilt up. A week later, Kurt is tracked down by Professor Xavier and joins the X-men. Mortimer meets up with Magneto and joins the Brotherhood.  
  
Once again, I'm sorry to anyone who cares, but I really hated this story. It started out okay, but went down hill from there. Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Cera  



End file.
